the dragonborn's close call
by welcometodalolz
Summary: watch as the dragonborn fights for his life, and for an unknown reward, only to find out the reward wasn't all it was cracked up to be T for slight language and a lot of violence


**Hey guys, how's it going? I hope everything is good, so anyways, a friend of mine told me that if I wanted to branch out and do some stories on sources that I thought I could never do justice to, such as this one, skyrim, that's right I'm doing a one shot about everyone's fav, the dragon born, so if you guys are interested in seeing things about skyrim stick around, and enjoy**

 _ **krosis**_

I had some time to kill before I head to Riften to identify this strange gem I found exploring pine watch, after kicking some bandit butt of course. The gem is actually quite pretty and mysterious, due to the fact its a very unique shade of pink, and that it's constantly floating. So as I have time, I decide to go exploring the vast land of skyrim, I'll go alone, what's the worst that can happen?

As I run around I'm confronted by bandits, I draw _dawnbreaker,_ and I raise my Dwarven shield to block the first's downward strike, he staggers and I slash at the first cutting his health down to half, while also lighting him on fire, immediately after I do a power swing to the right, killing the second bandit, who had charged me, instantly. After he fell, I decapitated the first , and turned to the third, who had been waiting to get a shot out with his bow, before I could strafe to the side, his arrow pierced the shoulder plating of my Dwarven armor, damn it that hurt, I charge, hiding behind my shield. I reach him and he panics, throwing his bow down to take out his blade, it was futile, for I had already bashed him with my shield, nearly throwing him down, and with this chance I slice his head off as he regains his footing .

Now, I'm not a fan of killing these guys, but I have to admit it's pretty damn satisfying when I lobe one of their heads off. Luckily for me the arrow didn't do much damage so I just let the wound heal naturally, and pushed on. As I continued my exploration, I saw something that caught my attention, a dragon. It was perched on what looked like a curved wall, which I knew was a word wall, well I could always use another word of power, and it's just one dragon. I approach the wall and the dragon let's out a roar, and fly's into the air to begin circling me. I keep my eyes on it, sadly I had forgotten a bow, which is really going to make this fight more harder considering that he just started to hover in front of me, I raise my shield to block out some of his fire breath, still the fire hurt like hell, due to my nordic heritage, being resistant to the cold doesn't really help with a fire dragon.

He slams down behind me and I feel his teeth dig into me, I let out a battle cry to make it seem like I wasn't in a great amount of pain. I turn on the spot and bash my shield into his snout, hard, which causes him to shake his head, I take this opportunity to slash him three time in the face, I notice him open his jaw to attack again, I smash him another time with the shield, I keep this pattern up until, his health was low enough, that he was about to fly back into the air, but before he could I jam my sword into his skull, killing it.

I absorb his soul. After the fight I realized how close I was to death, I use up the last of my healing potions before I move onto the word wall. I get no less than a few feet before the dragon priest, _**krosis,**_ rises from his sarcophagus, I charge forward before he's able to send out his first attack, I slash sideways at him before he floats to the right, and launches a fire ball straight into my back, I nearly fall over from the force of it. I keep my footing and turn to him, only to see another ball of fire coming at me, I block it with my shield. I run forward, and he starts spraying me with the frostbite spell, it slows me down, but while he's attacking with the spell, I reach him and start unleashing a multitude of power strikes.

He floats around me, sending another devastating fire ball at my back, and I fall forward. I flip myself over before I hit the ground, and once I land, I see him ready his staff, if he hits me again that's it. I tap into my dragon blood and shout out

"FUS RO DAH!" he slams onto the side of the word wall, I spring to my feet and do a dead sprint at him, doing a lethal spin attack that brings him down to last bits of his health, he regains his stance, but before he can do anything, I power bash him, and I go for the final downward strike. He falls before me, an \shock wave eminating from him, due to _dawnbreaker's_ unique enchantment, that when the undead die to this blade it sends out a shock wave that either kills or turns other undead in the area.

I hadn't got a chance to use any healing spells, so I equip _grand healing_ , and I restore all of my health. I approach the word wall, and see an astonishing sight, three words of power, I suddenly found myself extremely excited. I absorb the words, and find it's for the shout _throw voice_ , I was confused, I equip the shout.

I roared out

"hey skeever breath!" no, no! NO! "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I ALMOST DIED TWICE FOR THIS USELESS SHOUT, ARGH!" I stomp off towards Whiterun, I'm going to take a damn nap

 **so, what do you guys think of my first skyrim story? Was it good, I really hope so, oh and "shout out" haha, get it? Shout out? Dragonborn? No? I should shut up? Ok :( but before that a shout out for my good friend S** _elena Shepard_ **go check out her great dragon age one shots, I swear you won't regret it**

 **lolz out**


End file.
